1. Technical Field
This invention relates to anchoring systems and, more particularly, to a cargos anchoring system and associated method for assisting a user to anchor cargo inside an existing vehicle or anchor safety chains to the existing vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Pickup trucks are the vehicle of choice for contractors, tradesmen, and farmers and are extensively used for transporting virtually anything. Government officials say trailer use has been rising as the popularity of light trucks has increased in the last decade. A wide variety of trailers are available to fit every need and come in a wide variety of sizes. Many trailers are equipped with a weight-carrying hitch that bears a resemblance to the neck of a goose. This type of hitch system distributes the tongue weight of the trailer to all wheels of the towing vehicle and trailer. A weight-carrying hitch attaches to the towing vehicle using the frame or truck bed to support the trailer's tongue weight at the hitch ball.
One prior art example shows a utility rail which may be used independently or as a mounting rail for a utility rack for pick-up truck cargo beds and the like with the rail. The rack is mounted with two present invention rails to cargo bed walls. Each rail has an elongated member having a generally L-shaped cross-section with a vertical segment and a horizontal segment, each segment having inside walls and outside walls. At least one elongated holding slot such as a cargo anchor T-slot running along at least a portion of the outside wall of either or both the vertical segment and the horizontal segment and locating grooves or starter holes located on either the horizontal segment or the vertical segment for penetrating said elongated member with a plurality of attachment devices for attaching said rail to a structure. The elongated member may also contain one or more hollows designed to add strength to the structure and conserve materials. The rails of the present invention are preferably uni-structurally formed elongated members of extruded metal or plastic or combinations of metallic and non metallic materials. Unfortunately, this prior art example is only designed for use in securing cargo and is not designed for securing safety chains to a towed trailer.
Another prior art example shows a cargo anchor primarily intended for attachment to the upper edge of the side of an open bed truck, comprising a journal box and an integral clamping apparatus. The journal box comprises a base member, a cleat superimposed on the base member and screws for interconnecting the cleat to the base member. A transverse bore in at least one of either the base member or the cleat is disposed parallel to the base member and the cleat and is sized to carry a shaft or a “D” ring that functions to support load binding straps or ties. Integral with the journal box is a clamping device for attaching the journal box to a flat structural member. Unfortunately, this prior art example is complicated to use, and damages the paint surface of an existing truck bed during installation procedures.
Accordingly, a need remains for a cargo anchoring system and associated method in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. Such a system is convenient to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and assists a user to anchor cargo inside an existing vehicle or anchor safety chains to the existing vehicle. The strong anchor points of the system provide an easy solution for attaching trailer safety chains, and provides anchor points for chain hooks and tie down ropes to restrain loose materials in truck beds, thereby preventing items such as lumber from sliding around or falling out. The system installs and removes to provide a convenient method of connecting gooseneck trailer safety chains to the hitch rails. The angled extension rings are an innovation that allows easier usage in tying and securing materials in the truck bed. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.